


and they carry chains

by Thri_here



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bad "hand" puns, Because Im weak that way, But they're cuties so it's fine, Canon Compliant, Contrary to popular belief Kakashi's not a dad, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Don't worry they don't like him either, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Kakashi Hatake doesn't like feelings, Kakashi still doesn't get why they dumped children on him, More like this very enabling cousin, Post War Arc, Post-War, Protective Haruno Sakura, Quarter of the fic is Sakura carrying the bois so, Slightly - Freeform, lots of friendship - Freeform, or so i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thri_here/pseuds/Thri_here
Summary: This.I saw Sakura carrying BOTH the boys after the last Valley of The End deathmatch and I had to do right this. That's it. Sue me.Set Post-War, after Chapter 699.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han|Team 7 & Sai &Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	and they carry chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihopethelightwillshineupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopethelightwillshineupon/gifts).



> Look. Don't ship Kakashi with the kids in this, seriously. I didn't intend any Kakashi/any of the kids undertones in this fic.
> 
> I won't judge anyone for shipping what they like, but there's nothing of that sort in this fic. Just saying in case.

Smoke cleared across the battlefields in wisps. Despite what many people assumed quite _rudely_ , Kakakshi did read other literature. And it was with surprising clarity at the moment that _Only the dead have seen the end of war_ from one of those books flashed through his head.

A morbid thought, really, when Sakura was all but hunching over the other two hissing profanities at the boys demanding that they just shut up and let her heal them already. Fortunately, there was nothing aimed at either of their parentage (just _ouch_ in Naruto's case but you didn't need _Sasuke_ blasting through another arm again)--yet.

Morbid, but very expected from Kakashi's brand of humor. But here he was, alive to see -- not the end of war as a whole, obviously,-- but at the end of one thing and the beginning of another, imprudently philosophical.

He trudged over to the kids--haunched, unassuming, and hands twitching in his pockets from the repeated bouts of Raikiri.

"--teme here was being all cool, dattebayo. So _stupid_." Naruto huffed, exuberant as always even in the hands of--or a lack thereof of the same.

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed, shoving his handy-shoulder not-so-lightly. ''Let me concentrate on Sasuke-kun, you oaf."

"Sakura-chan! Don't you love _me_?" Naruto whined dramatically, " _I_ can only love people who try to heal me too, dattebayo."

"Kurama loves you too, Naruto." Kakashi hummed non-committedly, looming over the teens.

Naruto shut his eyes for a second before emerging from his mindscape with a jolt.

"Damn fox says he doesn't _care_ ," Naruto grumbled, making a face, " _Make friends with chakra foxes_ , they said, _it'll be fun_ , they said..."

" _You_ said, you mean." Sasuke quipped raspily, though his smirk quickly dissolved into fits of coughing, prompting Sakura to work faster on his chest.

Kakashi winced at the particularly long gash across his abdomen and shut his book.

"Maa, let's all play bully the Naruto later, shall we?" he advised, taking in Sasuke's crooked nose and rinnengan eye screwed tight. There was a tightness in his chest he couldn't explain, casually talking with the Uchiha after the _last_ time that happened.

He filed it for later examination. Later preferably being _never_.

Normal and familiarity were supposed to work better.

Naruto gave a weak thumb-up and Sasuke snuggled into the ground.

Dried tears clung to Sakura's lashes, eyebrows creased in concentration. She moved on to dealing with the empty space where Naruto's shoulder joint was to speed up the fox's healing. Then with a contented exhale, turned her head to nod at Kakashi.

Without any prompting the pinkette hauled both the Uzumaki and Uchiha on her shoulders, carefully balancing them so that their limbs didn't get tangled up. Naruto was lifted by the abdomen, then heaved into the air to be caught right above the underside of his knees like a large baby. Sasuke was trickier with the cut on his torso, but his head was safely tucked under her shoulder in seconds.

"This embarrassment is pre--pre...preposerious, dattebayo!" Naruto announced seriously, "The Future Hokage of Konoha is in all of your hands now."

Then he turned his big, blue, watery eyes pleadingly at Kakashi, "By any chance, does the current Hokage of Konoha think he can carry me and my dignity on his back?"

The Hatake raised his hands in mock surrender, "Give you a piggyback? I think I'm a little too old for that, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scowled and mumbled something about traitors before burying himself in Sakura's shoulder blade comfortably. "At least I'm comfy. And _I_ don't need to walk, dattebayo"

"It's not like we _can_ , idiot." Sasuke said reflexively.

"Children, be nice," Sakura said out of habit, trudging through the gravelly floor alongside Kakashi. The roads spanned out to a clearing that got thicker the further they walked. The cicadas chirping worked as a reminder that _Konoha_ was to the west. 

No more chasing Zetsus, skitting around the borders of Kumo. Kakashi chuckled. The knowledge that you couldn't just waltz into Rock Country for Dango was a disconcerting thing to miss.

"Want me to help to carry them, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, lifting one particularly stubborn branch over his head.

"Yes." Sasuke swallowed his pride. 

Sakura raised a brow. 

"No, that's fine, but could you move my kunai holster out of the way, sensei? It might nick Sasuke-kun's hand." she grinned, a gleam in her eyes.

Kakashi played along, "You mean the kunai holster near his _left_ hand? Oh my."

She picked up pace, smug, "Oh my indeed, the hand he possibly cannot use. And coincidentally the same hand _I'm_ using to carry him."

Sasuke groaned, practically banging his head on her shoulder. Strategical retreat was due since they were starting to rub it in his face that Sakura had _both_ her hands intact.

"Are we playing bully the Sasuke now?" Naruto cut in, looking very enthusiastic and probably not realizing that it could be applied to him too.

"Maybe you can take the medical pouch on my _right_ , Sensei," Sakura hummed.

"I'll help." Sasuke pitched in quietly vindicative.

" _Temeeeee,_ " Naruto croaked without any real bite, trying to claw at the Uchiha's face with his single arm.

Soft sunlight filtered through the canopy, everything in its vicinity glowing as Sakura's laugh rang out through the forests. It resounded in the familiar outlines of shedding leaves and the warm after-glow scorching battlefields left behind.

Despite Shizune's initial apprehension at the raven slung across her shoulders, the laughter was quickly infectious with the other medic holding back a snort when they passed by the medical tent for bandages.

Sakura turned down the senior medic's offers of treating the boys right there, waving and reassuring her that she would shove Kakashi into one of the Hospital Room's too. 

Workmen carrying red-tinged bricks walked parallel to them towards the center of the village. More and more people grinned at the spectacle; _pink-haired shinobi carrying the village hero and white boy with a Jonin trailing behind their back._

Sasuke caught one more _eccentric shinobi_ comment and hid his face under his one arm.

"I'm never living this down, am I?" he mumbled.

"Nope." Naruto and Kakashi readily supplied.

"There, there." Sakura patted him on the back with little difficulty, "I'll _hand_ le your arm, Sasuke-kun."

"Horrible hand puns?" he cried uncharacteristically quietly, lip curling in disgust.

"--are they your life now? Yes." the other two chorused again, although this time Kakashi sent a pointed look in the blonde's direction that this applied him too.

" _Now_ you ask me why I left the village." Sasuke hissed. He immediately stilled, suppressing the involuntary rigidness of his muscles.

There was a moment of silence. Kakashi needed to say something, but he didn't know if that would be _normal_ joking about that. Well. How would the conversation have gone if it was planned? _Initially,_ Kakashi was planning on burying it ten feet under and probably taking care of it later. Preferably never. Like many of the things if he ever went down the talk-it-out route. The silence was on the cusp of being awkward and--

Naruto cackled.

He punched Sasuke's shoulder with one hand and winked, _"Eye_ know exactly why, teme!" and winced right after when Sakura shifted him around rather violently to adjust her grip.

And all was sunshine and right in the world again.

Sakura laughed along at Sasuke's promises and murmurs of murder before dumping both of them in stretchers and waving.

"I'll be back after getting sensei patched up, okay?" Kakashi gulped. "I've fixed up most of you." she cocked her hips, shifting them around for comfort. A soft gasp escaped her lips at her muscles contracting at the abrupt activity. "Damn inertia," she growled under her breath.

"Instant-- _wha_?" the blonde squinted at the glaring lights above him. He paused, as if in deep thought, "Can we get ramen after this?"

Sakura shot him a baleful look, shaking her head.

"So can I pull out the _fist-for-tat_ pun I was hoarding now?" Naruto stared at the ceiling, raising his voice over the medics crowding over him. "Should've done it 'stead of the eye one, huh?"

Kakashi barked out a startled laugh, "You missed your chance with that one."

The blonde pouted, tried to cross his arms, and ended with crossing his eyebrows instead, belatedly realizing that he didn't have _arms_ to weave.

Sasuke's face paled in horror beneath the stress and nausea, grasping that they were _very_ serious about the puns.

"Don't worry, we'll make him say the lines again." Sakura clapped her palms together threateningly, "You're talking too much-- _sleep_."

With the pinkette's back on him, Kakashi tried to very stealthily disappear in a swirl of leaves. Medics were checking the boys' pulses and stripped them of most of their clothes, then lifted the stretchers, disappearing into even more crowded rooms. The door closed behind a betrayed Sasuke, and the last medic bowed at their Hokage-sama.

It took a few seconds and a hard nudge to the ribs to compute that _he_ was the Hokage-sama in question and wave back awkwardly in the middle of fleeing.

" _Sensei_." Sakura warned sweetly.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, it's better you have some sleep first, hm?" he tried, shutting his book. He was going down anyway, why put the book in the line of fire?

Sakura's eye softened and she sighed. 

"I can't. You know that." she smiled, dragging him by the cuff of his gloves.

Kakashi pocketed the book and brought his free hand down on the pinkette's mass of hair. She squeaked in protest, but didn't move away.

It was funny, really.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi would be the first to admit that Sakura was probably the one he concerned with the least when he got dumped with three genin.

"How about we get some dango after you patch this old man up, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi hummed, "We'll get some for Sai and Tenzou too, oh and maybe the other two, _if_ they're alive and well by that point."

But here they were, waiting for the boys.

"Uh," Sakura grimaced, "Maybe locking them up in one room _wasn't_ a good idea."

"No it wasn't." he agreed readily, eyes crinkling in an admittedly genuine smile, then shrugged, "Nothing to do about it now, though."

The pinkette led the way sniggering about how scandalized Naruto would be if they brought him d _ango_ instead of ramen, and Kakashi dabbed at his now-non-sharingan eye.

 _It was funny_ , he mused again.

Team Seven was just funny that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you like it?
> 
> (I mean, uh, preferably both oWo)


End file.
